Gracelit (Pokémon)
Gracelit is a Dual Ghost and Fire-Type Pokémon known as the Teacup Pokémon. Gracelit evolves into Sophisblaze at Level 18 and later into Elegaflare at Level 36. Its special ability is Flame Body along with its Evolved Forms, which gives it a thirty percent chance of inflicting the Burned status condition when hit directly. Biology Physical Appearance The actual Pokémon itself is a small lilac flame with tiny yellow eyes and a tiny mouth with two visible white fangs inside. Gracelit also has small rounded arms with no apparent fingers and lacks legs and feet. Gracelit inhabits the inside of a white porcelain teacup with flowers with light blue petals, yellow-orange centers two small green leaves underneath the flowers on the teacup's top. The flowers are evenly spaced from each other and are connected to light blue lace arcs that goes around the teacup itself. The handle of the teacup ends with two spikes that seperate into a v-shape and there's a light blue ribbon tied around the middle of the handle. The teacup is shown to be levitating. Special Abilities Gracelit has the ability to levitate objects for a short amount of time by temporarily leaving its teacup and possess whatever object it wishes. Behavior Gracelits prefer etiquette and have a strong love for elegance. While they don't exactly have a preference in terms of mates and trainers, they do prefer manners above everything else. However, they are quite modest and should a potential trait or trainer lacks proper manners, they politely turn them down. It's been known, however, that they do like to cause a little bit of mischief from time to time, mostly for fun. Etymology Gracelit's name is a combination of the word "grace", which references its graceful desire for etiquette and elegance, and "lit", referencing its flame-like body. Diet Gracelits aren't normally picky eaters and doesn't discriminate against any kind of taste. However, they're know to have a bit of sweet tooth and mostly prefer eating Berries with a sweet taste to them, but they still accept Berries of other tastes nonetheless. Popular Culture Gracelit and its evolutions are quite popular with those with a taste for elegance. They're normally hired, along with their trainers, to host rather fancy parties, such as balls. Gracelit is also commonly considered to be the true form of the Pokémon, Litwick, due to the actual Pokémon itself being the flame inside the teacup. In the Anime Main Article: Miley's Gracelit Miley's Gracelit is a male and made his first appearance in "A Haunted Ball in the Moonlight!". Unlike the other Gracelit, this Gracelit hated having to seek out elegance above the rest and mostly played pranks during any formal event. As a result, he was treated as an outcast by most of the other Gracelit, excluding a single female Gracelit who actually enjoyed seeing Gracelit play out his pranks. Game Data Pokédex Entries ''Pokémon Light'' "Commonly considered as the true form of the Pokémon, Litwick, Gracelit enjoys elegance above anything else and is mostly hired for very special events, especially during the night." ''Pokémon Darkness'' "A Pokémon that prefers elegance over anything else, it is commonly considered as the true form of the Pokémon, Litwick. Gracelit has also been known to possess other objects for a short amount of time by temporarily leaving its teacup." Locations Type Effectiveness Starting Stats Abilities Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Ghost-Type Pokémon Category:Fire-Type Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Amorphous Egg Group